Steffi Graf
| Geburtstag = 14. Juni 1969 | Größe = 176 | ErsteProfisaison = 1982 | Rücktritt = 13. August 1999 | Spielhand = Rechts, Einhand Rückhand | Trainer = | Preisgeld = 21.895.277 | EinzelBilanz = 902:115 | AnzahlEinzelTitel = 107 | HoechsteEinzelPlatzierung = 1 (17. August 1987) | AktuelleEinzelPlatzierung = | WochenNr1 = 377 | AnzahlGrandSlamTitelEinzel = 22 | AustralianOpenErgebnisEinzel = S''' (1988, 1989, 1990, 1994) | FrenchOpenErgebnisEinzel = '''S (1987, 1988, 1993, 1995, 1996, 1999) | WimbledonErgebnisEinzel = S''' (1988, 1989, 1991, 1992, 1993, 1995, 1996) | USOpenErgebnisEinzel = '''S (1988, 1989, 1993, 1995, 1996) | DoppelBilanz = 173:72 | AnzahlDoppelTitel = 11 | HoechsteDoppelPlatzierung = 5. (21. November 1988) | AktuelleDoppelPlatzierung = | WochenNr1Doppel = | AnzahlGrandSlamTitelDoppel = | AustralianOpenErgebnisDoppel = | FrenchOpenErgebnisDoppel = | WimbledonErgebnisDoppel = | USOpenErgebnisDoppel = | AnzahlGrandSlamTitelMixed = | AustralianOpenErgebnisMixed = | FrenchOpenErgebnisMixed = | WimbledonErgebnisMixed = | USOpenErgebnisMixed = | OlympischeMedaille1 = Gold | OlympischeMedaille1Modus = Einzel | OlympischeMedaille1Jahr = 1988 | OlympischeMedaille2 = Bronze | OlympischeMedaille2Modus = Doppel | OlympischeMedaille2Jahr = 1988 | OlympischeMedaille3 = Silber | OlympischeMedaille3Modus = Einzel | OlympischeMedaille3Jahr = 1992 | Updated = }} 'Stefanie Maria „Steffi“ Graf ' (* 14. Juni 1969 in Mannheim) ist eine ehemalige deutsche Profi-Tennisspielerin. Sie gewann 22 Grand-Slam-Turniere und war insgesamt 377 Wochen lang die Nummer 1 der Tennis-Weltrangliste. 1988 siegte sie bei allen vier Grand-Slam-Turnieren sowie den Olympischen Spielen und gewann so als bisher einzige Person den Golden Slam. Biografie Die 1970er Jahre: Die Anfänge Steffi Graf war drei Jahre alt, als sie in ihrer Heimatgemeinde Brühl im Jahre 1973 zum ersten Mal einen Tennisschläger in die Hand nahm. Inspiriert wurden diese ersten Versuche durch Vater Peter Graf. Dieser arbeitete als Versicherungskaufmann und Gebrauchtwagenhändler, entdeckte mit 27 Jahren den Tennissport für sich und brachte es innerhalb weniger Jahre zum Spieler in der deutschen Regionalliga und zum diplomierten Tennistrainer. Peter Graf wurde früh auf die motorische Begabung seiner Tochter aufmerksam und förderte diese durch fortschreitend schwierigere Aufgaben. Schon zwei Jahre später gewann Tochter Stefanie das traditionelle „Jüngsten-Turnier“ in München. 1977 gelangen der erst Siebenjährigen weitere Turniersiege. Überzeugt vom Ausnahmetalent der Tochter gab Peter Graf zwei Jahre später seine bisherigen Berufe auf und widmete sich fortan ausschließlich dem sportlichen Erfolg von Steffi Graf. 1980–1986: Aufstieg eines „Wunderkindes“ 1981 startete Steffi erstmals bei den deutschen Hallenmeisterschaften der Erwachsenen und sorgte für ein erstes Aufsehen: Der damaligen Weltranglisten-Achtzigsten Eva Pfaff gelang es erst nach drei umkämpften Sätzen, gegen Graf zu gewinnen. Das Spiel der Elfjährigen zeichnete sich dabei vor allem durch Schnelligkeit und eine hart geschlagene Vorhand aus, mit der es der Nachwuchsspielerin immer wieder gelang, das Spielgeschehen zu bestimmen. Diese Umstände brachten Graf in der deutschen Fachpresse die respektvolle Bezeichnung eines „Wunderkindes“ ein. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt gab der damalige Bundestrainer Klaus Hofsäss auf Anfrage zu Protokoll, dass Graf das größte Talent wäre, das es in Deutschland je gegeben hätte. Innerhalb ihrer Altersklasse sei sie weltweit ohne Konkurrenz. 1982 gewann Graf als Dreizehnjährige die Deutsche Jugendmeisterschaft der Achtzehnjährigen. Am 18. Oktober desselben Jahres wurde sie im Alter von gerade mal dreizehn Jahren und vier Monaten bei der WTA als Profispielerin gemeldet. Angesichts des ungewöhnlich frühen Zeitpunkts des Übertritts zu den Profis ernteten Vater und Tochter neben Zustimmung auch Kritik. Nicht wenige Fachleute und Trainer fürchteten das rasche mentale und körperliche Ausbrennen des so bezeichneten Jahrhunderttalents. Doch diesen Einwänden begegnete die Brühlerin trotzig mit den Worten: „Ich will es aber so.“ Eine Woche später tauchte Steffi Graf erstmals in der Weltrangliste auf, als Nummer 214. Sie war damit zunächst die jüngste Spielerin, die je im Ranking erschien. Graf debütierte beim Hallenturnier in Filderstadt, wo sie in der ersten Runde auf die zwanzigjährige ehemalige Weltranglisten-Erste Tracy Austin traf, der sie mit 4:6 und 0:6 unterlag. Austin, selbst ehemaliges „Wunderkind“ und jüngste Siegerin der US Open, gab angesichts des nun auch international immer stärker werdenden Interesses an Steffi Graf zu Protokoll, dass es in Amerika Hunderte von Mädchen mit denselben Fähigkeiten gebe. thumb|Steffi Graf, die für ihre starke Vorhand bekannt war, bei einem Schaukampf in Wimbledon (2009). 1983 spielte Graf erstmals bei den French Open in Paris und erreichte dort die zweite Runde. Trotz der frühen Niederlage richtete sich der Fokus der Fachwelt in immer stärkerem Maße auf die junge Deutsche. Grafs ungewöhnlich hart geschlagene Vorhand gab zum ersten Mal Anlass zu mannigfaltigen technischen Analysen. Experten äußerten die Meinung, dass Graf die beste Dreizehnjährige sei, die der Tennissport bisher gesehen habe. Am Jahresende stand die Brühlerin bereits auf Platz 98 der Weltrangliste. Mit einer Sondergenehmigung des Landes Baden-Württemberg beschlossen Vater und Tochter gemeinsam den Abgang der Spielerin von der Realschule. 1984 erreichte Graf bei den Australian Open und in Wimbledon erstmals das Achtelfinale. Auf dem so genannten „heiligen Rasen“ an der Churchroad bedurfte es für die erfahrene Britin Jo Durie der Aufbietung all ihrer Kräfte, um die fünfzehnjährige Gegnerin 9:7 im dritten Satz niederzuhalten. Augenzeugin Kathleen McKane Godfree, eine 88-jährige zweimalige Wimbledon-Siegerin der 20er-Jahre, äußerte angesichts des Spiels die Überzeugung, dass Graf in zwei Jahren nur noch schwer zu schlagen sein werde. Der weitere Verlauf des Jahres sollte diese Prognose bestätigen: Nur einige Wochen später siegte die fünfzehnjährige Graf bei dem als Schauveranstaltung geführten Olympischen Turnier in Los Angeles als jüngste Teilnehmerin des Feldes. Im Herbst besiegte Graf beim Turnier in Filderstadt mit Claudia Kohde-Kilsch im Viertelfinale erstmals eine Top-Ten-Spielerin und erreichte zugleich zum ersten Mal das Finale eines WTA-Turniers. Am Jahresende belegte Graf auf der Weltrangliste Platz 22. 1985 setzte sich Steffi Grafs Aufstieg fort: Sie erreichte in Paris und Wimbledon jeweils das Achtelfinale. Am Jahresende stand die Sechzehnjährige auf Platz 6 der Weltrangliste – ohne ein Turnier gewonnen zu haben. Das Jahr begann mit einem von Vater Peter verordneten Verzicht auf die Australian Open, der der körperlichen Regeneration und der Verbesserung der spielerischen Fähigkeiten zugute kommen sollte. Beim Sandplatzturnier in Miami traf Graf im Halbfinale erstmals auf die beste Grundlinienspielerin ihrer Zeit, die Weltranglisten-Zweite Chris Evert, der sie jedoch unterlag. Die Amerikanerin und die Deutsche standen sich im Jahresverlauf auch in Hilton Head, Berlin und Paris gegenüber – jeweils noch mit dem besseren Ende für Evert. Auch in Wimbledon erreichte die Deutsche wiederum das Achtelfinale. Hier scheiterte sie knapp in drei Sätzen an der Weltranglisten-Vierten und Rasenspezialistin Pam Shriver, deutete aber bereits ihr Potential auf den schnellsten Plätzen an. Bei den US Open in Flushing Meadows gelang der Deutschen dann erstmals der Einzug ins Halbfinale eines Grand-Slam-Turniers. Hier kam es zu einer Premiere: Das sechzehnjährige „Wunderkind“ traf auf Martina Navrátilová, die zusammen mit Chris Evert das Welttennis der Frauen seit Anfang der 80er-Jahre nach Belieben dominierte. Die 29-jährige Wahl-Amerikanerin gewann mit 6:2 und 6:3, wurde auf Nachfragen aber nicht müde zu betonen, dass Graf alles habe, um ganz nach oben zu kommen, wenn sie verletzungsfrei bliebe. Das Jahr 1986 zeigte, dass Navrátilovás Voraussage schnell eintraf. Graf gewann bei insgesamt acht Turnieren. Die Deutsche verbesserte sich weiter, stand am Jahresende auf Platz drei der Rangliste und hatte nur noch die beiden Amerikanerinnen vor sich. Bei den Hartplatzturnieren im Frühjahr kam es wiederum zum Zusammentreffen mit Evert, die beide Finalspiele klar in zwei Sätzen gewann. Nur wenig später aber drehten sich dann die Kräfteverhältnisse. Noch 16-jährig gewann Graf das Sandplatzturnier in Hilton Head, sie schlug dabei die Weltranglisten-Zweite mit 6:4 und 7:5 und erreichte ihren ersten Turniersieg bei den Profi-Spielerinnen. Bei der Vorbereitung auf das zweite Grand-Slam-Turnier des Jahres in Paris kam es beim Heimturnier der Deutschen, bei den German Open in Berlin, zu einem weiteren denkwürdigen Zusammentreffen: Im Finale standen sich zum dritten Mal Graf und die Weltranglisten-Erste Martina Navrátilová gegenüber - und die 16-jährige gewann gegen die amerikanische Tennislegende überraschend mit 6:2 und 6:3. Diese zeigte sich angesichts der ersten Niederlage gegen den Teenager, in dem die internationale Expertenschar bereits die Thronfolgerin der Amerikanerin erblickte, sichtlich emotional berührt. Später erreichte Graf auch das Halbfinale der US Open. Wieder war Titelverteidigerin Navrátilová ihre Gegnerin, doch nun auf einem dem Serve- und Volley-Spiel der Amerikanerin eher entgegenkommenden, schnelleren Hartplatz. Navrátilová gewann ein umkämpftes Match knapp mit 6:1, 6:7 (3:6) und 7:6 (8:6). In der anschließenden Hallensaison erreichte die Deutsche bei den abschließenden Virginia-Slim-Championships der besten Tennisspielerinnen des Jahres wiederum das Endspiel gegen die Amerikanerin. Auch hier unterlag Graf in zwei Sätzen. Am Jahresende stand die Deutsche weiter auf Rang drei der Weltrangliste. 1987: Das Jahr des Durchbruchs: Sieg in Paris und Weltranglistenerste Das Jahr 1987 brachte den endgültigen Durchbruch der Deutschen und stand im Zeichen des Duells mit der Amerikanerin Martina Navrátilová. Graf verlor bei 75 Matches nur zwei Spiele, gewann bei elf Turnieren, siegte erstmals bei einem Grand-Slam-Turnier und übernahm die Führung der Tennis-Weltrangliste. Wie im Vorjahr verzichtete die 17-jährige auf das erste Grand-Slam-Turnier des Jahres, die Australian Open, und arbeitete an der Verbesserung ihres Spiels. Ihre bereits in den Vorjahren überragend geschlagene Vorhand hatte weiter an Härte gewonnen. Sie wurde zum besten Schlag im Damen-Tennis, mit der es der Deutschen nahezu nach Belieben gelang, den Platz zu öffnen und die Ballwechsel zu dominieren. Es war zu dieser Zeit, als die Presse diesem Umstand Ausdruck verlieh und Graf mit Vorliebe auch als „Fräulein Vorhand“ und „Gräfin Gnadenlos“ bezeichnete. Mit sieben Turniersiegen und 45 siegreichen Matches in Folge gelang der jungen Deutschen eine der längsten Siegesserien im Damen-Tennis überhaupt und der bisher beste Saisonstart. Grafs Durchmarsch begann im Frühjahr auf den amerikanischen Hartplätzen in Boca Raton. Beim darauffolgenden Turnier von Key Biscayne gelang es ihr erstmals, im selben Turnier sowohl die Weltranglisten-Erste, Martina Navrátilová, als auch die Nummer zwei, Chris Evert, zu schlagen. Beide Male gewann sie klar in zwei Sätzen. Evert blieben im Finale beim 1:6 und 2:6 gerade einmal drei Spiele. Grafs Überlegenheit setzte sich auch nach dem Wechsel auf die Sandplätze makellos fort. Nach einem Sieg in Amelia Island gewann sie auch in Rom und Berlin. thumb|Graf in Wimbledon (2009) Beim zweiten Grand-Slam-Turnier des Jahres, den French Open in Paris, kam es im Finalspiel zur mit Spannung erwarteten Begegnung zwischen der seit 44 Spielen unbesiegten Steffi Graf und der zweimaligen Roland-Garros-Siegerin Martina Navrátilová. Der erste Satz ging mit 6:4 an die Deutsche, während Navrátilová den zweiten Durchgang ebenso mit 6:4 gewann. Der dritte Satz gestaltete sich umkämpft und eng: Beim Stande von 5:3 sah die aufschlagende Amerikanerin schon wie die sichere Siegerin aus, letztlich gewann Graf aber doch mit 8:6. Sie war zu diesem Zeitpunkt die jüngste French-Open-Gewinnerin aller Zeiten. Wenige Wochen später kam es im Finale von Wimbledon erneut zum Kräftemessen zwischen Graf und Navrátilová. Es war zugleich ein Duell um die Führung in der Tennis-Weltrangliste. Die Amerikanerin gewann auf den schnellen grünen Plätzen, die ihr Serve- und Volleyspiel begünstigten, mit 7:5 und 6:3. Der Spielverlauf machte zweierlei deutlich: Kam es zu Grundlinienduellen, war die Amerikanerin gegen die hart geschlagene Vorhand der Deutschen ebenso hilflos wie die anderen Spielerinnen der WTA Tour. Gelang es ihr, mit den Aufschlägen und Angriffen, Graf auf deren Rückhandseite zu halten, auf der die Deutsche nahezu nur mit unterschnittenen Bällen zu antworten verstand, hatte sie das bessere Ende für sich. Pressestimmen formulierten, dass sich Graf hier bis zum nächsten Jahr verbessern müsse, um für die beste Rasenspielerin aller Zeiten eine Bedrohung auch auf dem Rasen zu sein. Trotz der Niederlage beim bedeutendsten Tennisturnier der Welt in Wimbledon rückte Graf der seit Jahren im Ranking unangetastet führenden Martina Navrátilová immer näher. Die Finalniederlage an der Church Road war bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt Grafs einzige Niederlage der Saison gewesen. Grafs Punkteschnitt stieg stetig, während Navrátilovás Vorsprung schmolz. Am 17. August 1987 vollzog sich der erwartete Machtwechsel im Damen-Tennis. Steffi Graf wurde durch einen Sieg über Chris Evert im Finale des Turniers von Manhattan Beach die Nummer eins der Tennis-Weltrangliste. Sie löste Martina Navrátilová ab, die mit wenigen Unterbrechungen seit 1978 die Top-Position im Damen-Tennis innegehabt hatte. Beim letzten Grand-Slam-Turnier des Jahres, den US Open, kam es im Finale nahezu folgerichtig erneut zum Duell der beiden Tennisspielerinnen. Es zeigte sich, dass die Amerikanerin auf den schnelleren Böden noch Vorteile hatte. Sie gewann erneut gegen die junge Deutsche, dieses Mal mit 7:6 und 6:1. Navrátilová machte geltend, dass sie zwei und Graf nur einen Sieg bei den wichtigsten vier Turnieren der Welt errungen habe. Aber die Deutsche beendete das Jahr mit insgesamt 75 Siegen und nur zwei Niederlagen als Nummer 1 der Welt. Die Brühlerin verteidigte ihre Weltranglistenführung bis zum 10. März 1991 und blieb für die Rekordzahl von 186 Wochen in Folge Weltranglisten-Erste. 1988–1990: Golden Slam und ungebrochene Dominanz Das Jahr 1987 hatte Steffi Graf im Alter von 18 Jahren mit nur zwei Niederlagen und 14 Turniersiegen an die Spitze der Tennis-Weltrangliste gebracht. Die Saison 1988 aber wurde zur besten Saison der Deutschen, die mit dem Gewinn des Golden Slam Tennisgeschichte schrieb und das vielleicht beste Jahr einer Profispielerin überhaupt verbuchte. Graf siegte in Melbourne, Paris, Wimbledon und am 10. September 1988Deutsche Welle – Kalenderblatt zum 10. September 1988 bei den US Open und wurde die erste Spielerin seit Margaret Smith Court im Jahre 1970 und die dritte Spielerin überhaupt, der es gelang, einen regulären Grand Slam zu vollenden. Sie errang zudem die Goldmedaille im Einzel sowie die Bronzemedaille im Doppel mit Claudia Kohde-Kilsch bei den Olympischen Spielen in Seoul und erreichte somit als erste Spielerin der Geschichte den so genannten Golden Slam, den Gewinn aller vier Grand-Slam-Turniere und der olympischen Goldmedaille innerhalb eines Kalenderjahres. In Wimbledon beendete die Deutsche die Vorherrschaft von Martina Navrátilová. Ihre Jahresbilanz umfasste 72 Siege bei drei Niederlagen. Zweimal unterlag die Deutsche der nahezu gleichaltrigen Gabriela Sabatini. Die Argentinierin, mit der sich Graf auch bei den French Open, den US Open und den Olympischen Spielen enge Duelle lieferte, schien in dieser Zeit nicht wenigen Experten als zukünftige Herausforderin der Deutschen. Graf wurde zur Weltsportlerin des Jahres gewählt und Ehrenbürgerin der Gemeinde Brühl. 1989 gewann Graf die Grand-Slam-Turniere in Wimbledon, Melbourne und New York erneut. Lediglich in Paris musste sie sich im Finale der Spanierin Arantxa Sánchez Vicario geschlagen geben, die somit einen Doppel-Grand-Slam verhinderte. Sánchez siegte denkbar knapp mit 7:6, 3:6 und 7:5. Eine zweite knappe Niederlage erlitt die Deutsche im Finale des Turniers von Amelia Island, wo sie mit 6:3, 3:6 und 5:7 gegen die Argentinierin Gabriela Sabatini den Kürzeren zog. Grafs Jahresbilanz, die zweitbeste aller Zeiten, betrug 86 Siege und 2 Niederlagen. Die Deutsche gewann 14 Turniere und erreichte bei allen 16 Turnieren das Finale. Von der Women's Sport Foundation wurde Graf zur Sportlerin des Jahres ernannt. 1990–1992: Presse-Wirbel und eine neue Gegnerin Grafs ungebrochene Dominanz hielt bis in den April 1990 an. Zwischen 1988 und den Australian Open im Januar siegte sie bei acht der neun ausgespielten Grand-Slam-Turniere. Nach ihrem dritten Sieg beim Grand Slam in Melbourne gewann Graf in Tokio, Amelia Island und Hamburg. Seit dem Finale der French Open im Juni des vorangegangenen Jahres hatte Graf kein Spiel mehr verloren. Es war Grafs bis dahin längste Siegesserie. Die Überlegenheit der Deutschen gestaltete sich derart erdrückend, dass die erwarteten Siege nur noch über die Anzahl der abgegebenen Spiele oder die Gesamtdauer der Matches gemessen wurden. Experten spekulierten über die wenigen noch zu leistenden Siege, die verblieben, um den Rekord der Martina Navrátilová von 74 Matchgewinnen in Folge auszulöschen. Im Frühjahr 1990 geriet Vater Peter Graf in das Visier der deutschen Boulevard-Presse. Die Bild-Zeitung behauptete, dass er eine Affäre mit einem Nacktmodell habe und mit diesem ein gemeinsames Kind gezeugt habe. Auf dem Höhepunkt dieser Enthüllungen musste sich Graf bei den German Open in Berlin erstmals der jungen, aufstrebenden Jugoslawin Monica Seles geschlagen geben. Es war Grafs erste Niederlage nach 66 Siegen in Folge, der zweitlängsten Siegesserie aller Zeiten. Seles hatte Graf bereits im Vorjahr als Fünfzehnjährige beim Halbfinale der French Open an den Rand einer Niederlage gebracht. Seles wurde mehr und mehr zur ernsthaften Herausforderin für Graf, die in dieser Zeit auch gegen andere Konkurrentinnen ungewöhnlich viele Niederlagen einstecken musste: In den Jahren 1990 in Melbourne (gegen Mary Joe Fernández), 1991 in Wimbledon (gegen Gabriela Sabatini) und 1992 erneut in Wimbledon (gegen Monica Seles) gewann Steffi Graf jeweils lediglich ein Grand-Slam-Turnier pro Jahr. Die anderen Grand-Slam-Titel gingen 1991 und 1992 an Monica Seles. Am 10. März 1991 musste Graf die Führung in der Weltrangliste erstmals an Seles abgeben. Vorausgegangen war eine Niederlage gegen ihre ehemalige Doppelpartnerin Gabriela Sabatini beim WTA-Turnier in Boca Raton (USA). Sie fiel auf Platz 2 der Weltrangliste hinter Monica Seles zurück. Auch das Finale des olympischen Tennisturniers in Barcelona 1992 brachte eine Überraschung: Graf, die haushohe Favoritin, verlor gegen die erst 16-jährige US-Amerikanerin Jennifer Capriati. Allerdings gewann Steffi Graf drei von fünf Spielen gegen Seles während deren Zeit als Weltranglistenerste. 1993–1996: Die zweite Phase der Dominanz thumb|Graf in Wimbledon (2009) 1993 siegte Graf bei den Grand-Slam-Turnieren in Paris, Wimbledon und New York. Sie schaffte es, auf Platz eins der Weltrangliste zurückzukehren. Allerdings wurde dieser Erfolg durch ein Attentat überschattet: Beim WTA-Turnier in Hamburg im April 1993 stach der psychisch auffällige deutsche Graf-Fan Günter Parche der bis dahin in der Weltrangliste führenden Monica Seles mit einem Messer in den Rücken. Seles, der das Attentat vor allem psychisch schwer zu schaffen machte, kehrte erst zwei Jahre später auf die Damen-Tour zurück. Zum Jahresbeginn 1994 errang Graf mit ihrem Erfolg in Melbourne den vierten Grand-Slam-Titel in Folge und damit einen zweiten, wenn auch „unechten“ Grand Slam, der nicht innerhalb eines Kalenderjahres vollendet wurde. In den Jahren 1995 und 1996 gewann sie jeweils die Grand-Slam-Turniere in Paris, Wimbledon und New York. Beide US-Open-Titel errang Graf gegen die nach einer zweijährigen Pause zurückgekehrte Rivalin Monica Seles. Das Finale des Jahres 1995 wurde zu einem umkämpften Spiel: Graf siegte knapp mit 7:6, 0:6, 6:3. Erste Anzeichen des körperlichen Verschleißes machten sich bemerkbar: Jeweils verletzt, musste Graf in beiden Jahren auf eine Teilnahme an den Australian Open in Melbourne verzichten. 1996–1998: Verletzungsprobleme und Steuerskandal Schon 1995 hatten Ermittlungen der Mannheimer Staatsanwaltschaft gegen Steffi Graf und ihren Vater Peter begonnen. Beiden wurde Steuerhinterziehung vorgeworfen, da immer wieder Antrittsgelder und Preisgelder auf Konten ausländischer Firmen verschwanden und die tatsächlichen Erlöse Steffi Grafs nicht mit den beim Finanzamt deklarierten überein stimmten. Peter Graf wurde wegen Verdunklungs- und Fluchtgefahr im August 1995 in Untersuchungshaft genommen, Anfang 1997 wurde er zu einer Freiheitsstrafe von drei Jahren und neun Monaten verurteilt. Das Ermittlungsverfahren gegen Steffi Graf wurde schließlich von der Staatsanwaltschaft gegen eine Geldauflage (§ 153a Abs. 1 StPO) eingestellt, da sie glaubhaft versichern konnte, dass sie von ihren Finanzen keine Ahnung hatte und sich lediglich auf den Sport konzentrierte und sie „aktiv an der Schadenswiedergutmachung mitarbeitete“. Die Medien berichteten darüber, dass bei den immensen Steuernachzahlungen fast das gesamte Vermögen der Familie Graf eingesetzt werden musste, um eine weitere Strafverfolgung zu vermeiden. 1997 spielte Steffi Graf bei insgesamt nur fünf Turnieren 19 Matches (16 Siege, bei drei Niederlagen – alle gegen die Südafrikanerin Amanda Coetzer). Sie verlor die Führung der Weltrangliste an die Schweizerin Martina Hingis. Im Juni desselben Jahres verletzte sie sich am Knie, musste sich einer Operation unterziehen und konnte über zwölf Monate kein Spiel der WTA-Tour mehr spielen. Am 8. Juni 1998 wurde sie erstmals seit 1983 nicht mehr in der Weltrangliste geführt. 1999: Comeback und Rücktritt 1999 gewann Graf, mittlerweile 29-jährig, noch einmal ein Grand-Slam-Turnier. Im Finale der French Open gewann sie gegen die 18-jährige neue Weltranglisten-Erste Martina Hingis. Das Aufeinandertreffen der lange verletzten Deutschen mit ihrer Schweizer Nachfolgerin war von negativen Äußerungen Hingis' über Grafs Spielvermögen begleitet. Am Vortag des Finalspiels gab Hingis bekannt, ihr Sieg am morgigen Tag werde zeigen, dass der Generationenwechsel endgültig vollzogen sei. Tatsächlich hatte die Schweizerin gegen Ende des zweiten Satzes schon wie die sichere Siegerin ausgesehen und war nur drei Punkte vom Sieg entfernt, ehe Graf das Spiel wendete und den dritten Durchgang mit 6:2 deutlich gewann. Graf bezeichnete diesen Sieg später als „den schönsten ihrer Karriere“. Sie erklärte, dass sie nie mehr in Roland Garros spielen werde, weil es keinen schöneren Abschied geben könne. Angesichts dieser Äußerung machten Spekulationen um Grafs bevorstehenden Rücktritt die Runde. Beim Turnier von Wimbledon erreichte Graf zusammen mit dem Tennis-Idol ihrer Jugend, John McEnroe, erstmals das Halbfinale im Gemischten Doppel, auf dessen Austragung sie nach neuerlichen Knieproblemen und im Hinblick auf das Einzel-Finale verzichtete. Zuvor hatte Graf im Einzel-Viertelfinale Venus Williams in drei Sätzen bezwungen. Im Endspiel des Damen-Wettbewerbs unterlag Graf der US-Amerikanerin Lindsay Davenport. Ihr Finaleinzug brachte sie zurück auf den dritten Platz der Tennis-Weltrangliste. Nach einer weiteren Niederlage durch einen verletzungsbedingten Spielabbruch am 3. August 1999 beim WTA-Turnier in San Diego gegen Amy Frazier erklärte Graf am 13. August 1999 in einer Pressekonferenz ihren sofortigen Rücktritt vom Profi-Tennis. Als Dritte der Tennis-Weltrangliste war Graf die am höchsten notierte Spielerin, die jemals ihren Rücktritt vom Profitennis erklärte, bis Justine Henin als amtierende Nr. 1 der Weltrangliste am 14. Mai 2008 zurücktrat. thumb|Steffi Graf mit Ehemann Andre Agassi in Wimbledon (2009) Sonstiges 1999 wurde Graf zum fünften Mal zu Deutschlands Sportlerin des Jahres gewählt. Wenige Wochen darauf gab sie die Trennung von ihrem langjährigen Lebensgefährten, dem Rennfahrer Michael Bartels, bekannt. In der Folge kamen Gerüchte auf über eine Liaison mit dem US-amerikanischen Tennisspieler Andre Agassi, ihrem späteren Ehemann. Graf und Agassi heiraten am 22. Oktober 2001. Am 26. Oktober 2001 wurde ihr Sohn Jaden Gil geboren. Die Tochter Jaz Elle erblickte am 3. Oktober 2003 das Licht der Welt. Steffi Graf ist Gründerin und Vorsitzende der wohltätigen Stiftung „Children for Tomorrow“, die sich um traumatisierte Kinder in aller Welt kümmert. Außerdem hat sie das Franchise-Unternehmen Mrs.Sporty GmbH mitgegründet, das Sportclubs für Frauen betreibt. Sie lebt in Las Vegas. 1989 war Graf in einer Gastrolle in der deutschen Filmkomödie Otto – Der Außerfriesische zu sehen. Karrierebilanz Turniersiege Steffi Graf errang 22 Siege bei Grand-Slam-Turnieren. Sie gewann viermal die Australian Open, fünfmal die US Open, sechsmal die French Open und siebenmal Wimbledon. Sie wird hier nur durch die Australierin Margaret Smith Court (24 Siege) übertroffen. 1988 siegte Graf bei allen vier Grand-Slam-Turnieren des kalendarischen Jahres, womit sie als dritte Spielerin der Tennisgeschichte nach Maureen Connolly (1953) und Margaret Smith Court (1970) den sogenannten Grand Slam vollendete. Mit dem Gewinn der Goldmedaille bei den Olympischen Sommerspielen 1988 von Seoul errang Graf einen bisher unerreichten Erfolg, der als „Golden Slam“ in die Geschichte des Tennissports einging. Insgesamt gewann Graf 107 Turniere und belegt – gemessen an Turniersiegen im Einzel – den dritten Platz in der ewigen Bestenliste der Profi-Spielerinnen hinter Martina Navrátilová und Chris Evert. Graf siegte auch bei den Olympischen Sommerspielen 1984 Los Angeles, wo Tennis allerdings nur den Status einer Demonstrationssportart innehatte, gewann fünfmal das Tennis Masters (1987, 1989, 1993, 1995 und 1996) und mit dem deutschen Team zweimal den Federation Cup (1987 und 1992). Weitere Rekorde Steffi Graf * ist die einzige Tennisspielerin, die den Grand-Slam auf vier unterschiedlichen Bodenbelägen (Rebound-Ace, Sand, Rasen und Supreme Court) errang. * ist die einzige Tennisspielerin, die alle vier Grand-Slam-Turniere mindestens vier Mal gewonnen hat. * ist die einzige Tennisspielerin, die bei allen vier Grand-Slam-Turnieren ihren Titel verteidigt hat. * ist die einzige Tennisspielerin, die alle vier Grand-Slam-Turniere in zwei verschiedenen Dekaden gewonnen hat. * ist die einzige Tennisspielerin, die von neun gespielten Grand-Slam-Turnieren acht gewann (1988/1989/1990). * ist die einzige Tennisspielerin, die die drei top-gesetzten Spielerinnen bei einem Grand-Slam-Turnier besiegt hat. * errang den schnellsten Sieg aller Zeiten bei einem Grand-Slam-Finale (Graf siegte im Finale der French Open 1988 gegen Natalia Zwereva in 34 Minuten 6:0 6:0). * ist zusammen mit der Britin Dorothea Lambert Chambers (1911 in Wimbledon) die einzige Tennisspielerin, die ein Grand-Slam-Finale mit 6:0 und 6:0 (French Open 1988) gewann. * ist die Tennisspielerin, die das Tennisjahr am häufigsten, nämlich achtmal, als Nummer Eins der offiziellen Weltrangliste beendete. * ist die Tennisspielerin, die mit 186 Wochen am längsten in ununterbrochener Folge die Nummer Eins der Weltrangliste war (dieser Rekord galt bis August 2007 auch bei den Männern, bis Roger Federer diese Marke übertraf). * ist die Tennisspielerin, die mit 377 Wochen insgesamt am längsten den ersten Platz der Weltrangliste belegte. Weitere persönliche Bestleistungen Die Bilanz ihrer Karriere weist 902 Siege und 115 Niederlagen auf. Ihre Siegesquote von 88,7 % wird im Profitennis nur von Chris Evert (90,0 %) und Margaret Court übertroffen. Grafs beste Jahresbilanz, die zweitbeste aller Zeiten im Profizeitalter, weist 86 Siege und zwei Niederlagen auf (1989). Zwischen Juni 1989 und Mai 1990 blieb sie 66 Spiele in Folge unbesiegt und wird hier im Profitennis nur von Martina Navrátilová übertroffen. Graf erreichte als Einzelspielerin 31 Endspiele von Grand-Slam-Turnieren und rangiert damit hinter Chris Evert (34) und Martina Navrátilová (32) an dritter Stelle. Die von Graf in direkter Folge erreichten 21 Finalteilnahmen (1986–1988) werden nur von Martina Navrátilová (22 Endspiele in Folge) übertroffen. Steffi Graf gewann einen Betrag von 21.891.306 US-Dollar an Preisgeldern, was einen Rekord bis in den Januar 2008 darstellte und dann von Lindsay Davenport bei den Australian Open überboten wurde. Auszeichnungen thumb|Graf bei einem Schaukampf in Tokio (2008)|upright * ITF-World Champion 1987, 1988, 1989, 1990, 1993, 1995, 1996 * WTA-Player Of The Year 1987, 1988, 1989, 1990, 1993, 1994, 1995, 1996 * Deutsche Sportlerin des Jahres 1986, 1987, 1988, 1989, 1999 * Europas Sportlerin des Jahres 1987, 1988, 1995 / Vereinigung der europäischen Sportjournalisten (UEPS) * Europas Sportlerin des Jahres 1988, 1989 / Polska Agencja Prasowa (PAP) * 1988: Ehrenbürgerin der Gemeinde Brühl * 1988: Weltsportlerin des Jahres / Women’s Sports Foundation * 1989: Goldene Kamera * 1995: Spielerin des Jahres / Tennis Magazine * 1995: Jim Thorpe Pro Sports Award * 1999: Verleihung des Prinz-von-Asturien-Preises in Spanien * 1999: Deutscher Fernsehpreis Sonderpreis zusammen mit Boris Becker * 1999: Olympischer Orden des IOC * 1999: Female Athlete Of The Century (Category: Ballsports) / Ballsportlerin des Jahrhunderts * 2002: Verdienstmedaille des Landes Baden-Württemberg * 2004: Aufnahme in die International Tennis Hall of Fame in Newport, Rhode Island (USA) * 2004: Ehrenbürgerin des Landes Baden-Württemberg * 2007: Auszeichnung mit dem Deutschen Medienpreis zusammen mit Andre Agassi * 2008: Aufnahme in die Hall of Fame des deutschen Sports * 2009: Bundesverdienstkreuz (am Bande) Trivia * Guildo Horn sang im Jahr 1994 mit Ich mag Steffi Graf eine Lobeshymne auf die Sportlerin,[http://lyriki.com/Guildo_Horn:Ich_Mag_Steffi Liedtext von Ich mag Steffi Graf auf lyriki.com] die kommerziell nicht erfolgreich war,Informationen zum Lied auf hitparade.ch mit der Horn jedoch in der ZDF-Hitparade bei seinem ersten Auftritt den 3. Platz belegte.Focus Online: [http://www.focus.de/kultur/musik/guildo-horn-der-grosse-kahle-mit-dem-irren-blick_aid_398668.html Guildo Horn – Der große Kahle mit dem irren Blick], abgerufen am 28. Juni 2009 Das Lied erschien auf sechs seiner CDs, darunter vier bzw. fünf (zwei ähnliche Albenversionen) Musikalben. Die Melodie stammt vom Bee-Gees-Hit How Deep Is Your Love.Informationen zum Lied auf guildo-online.com Schriften * Stefanie Graf, Karlheinz Schmidt: Mein mentales Fitness-Programm: So kommen Sie in Topform. Goldmann, München 2000. 191 S. ISBN 3-442-16315-3 (Goldmann, 16315). * Stefanie Graf, Karlheinz Schmidt: Wege zum Erfolg. gesund und leistungsstark: so kommen Sie körperlich und mental in Topform; Tips zu Ernährung und Sport; mit Sonderteil: Lipamine. Midena, Augsburg 1999. 192 S. ISBN 3-310-00614-X. * Stefanie Graf, Hans-Dieter Schütt: Steffi Graf: Superstar; Porträt. Sportverlag, Berlin 1993. 288 S. ISBN 3-328-00581-1. Literatur * Klaus Brinkbäumer, Hans Leyendecker, Heiner Schimmöller: Reiche Steffi, armes Kind: Die Akte Graf. Hamburg 1996, ISBN 3-455-15005-5. * Rolf Hauschild, Hansjörg Falz: Danke, Steffi: Die unvergeßlichen Jahre der Königin des Centre Court. Sportverlag, Berlin 1999, ISBN 3-328-00867-5. * Doris Henkel: Steffi Graf (Superstars des Sports). Copress Verlag, München 1993, ISBN 3-7679-0431-4. * Sue Heady: Steffi: Allem zum Trotz. Heel, Königswinter 1996, ISBN 3-89365-498-4. * Ron Knapp: Sports Greats: Steffi Graf. Enslow Publishers 1995. * Hans Reski, Irmgard Stoffels Lübbe: Steffi Graf. Leben und Karriere eines deutschen Tenniswunders. Bergisch-Gladbach 1986. * Marita Weber: Steffi Graf: Aufschlag zum Erfolg, ein Traum hat sich erfüllt. Delphin-Verlag, München 1987, ISBN 3-7735-5355-2. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * * * * * Steffi Graf – Offizielle Homepage Kategorie:Olympiasieger (Tennis) Kategorie:Hall of Fame des deutschen Sports Kategorie:Mitglied der International Tennis Hall of Fame Kategorie:Tennisspieler (Deutschland) Kategorie:Träger des Bundesverdienstkreuzes (am Bande) Kategorie:Träger der Verdienstmedaille des Landes Baden-Württemberg Kategorie:Olympiateilnehmer (Deutschland) Kategorie:Deutscher Meister (Tennis) Kategorie:Geboren 1969 Kategorie:Frau bn:স্টেফি গ্রাফ hi:स्टेफी ग्राफ ml:സ്റ്റെഫി ഗ്രാഫ് mr:स्टेफी ग्राफ nds:Steffi Graf oc:Steffi Graf sh:Steffi Graf yo:Steffi Graf zh-min-nan:Steffi Graf }}